As the Snow Falls
by Jaxx
Summary: The Prequel to my other stories in the Chronicles Of Serenity. Even the most powerful have their problems. Elayne Montavo is no exception. Will she find out what she truely is before it is too late?
1. As The Snow Falls chatper 1

As the Snow Falls Chapter 1

_ _

_Author's Note Number One:__Thank you all for the wonderful reviews that I got from you!I'm EVER so grateful to all of you who do review them!YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!_

_ _

_O and b/c its before SW:WRH – its before trains were invented and Serenity was nothing._

_ _

_Disclaimer:I don't own anything that JK does, I own Serenity and what I own.I am what I am and I don't have nemoney.Lol, that kinda sucked huh?Hehe o well, I'll try to make a betta joke next time ;) – o and part of the name of Elayne Caracarn belongs to Robert Jordan!_

_ _

_Presenting…_

_ _

~Chapter One:Presenting~

I stepped off my broom.It looked cooler over here than I was used to but, with the thick black robes on I felt comfortable.

"Hello, my dear, and who might you be?I am Madam Karvanti" A motherly voice caused me to drop out of my observations.She must have been greeting all the students because she had a clipboard in hand and was obviously ready to take down my name.She was actually quite pretty, with dark brown hair, that was lightly streaked with gray, and big, brown eyes.

"Uh, I'm Elayne Caracarn," I replied brushing a dark auburn curl away from my blue eyes.

"Now, dear, your things have already been brought here.Go put your broom away and then, since we, we _are_ very sorry about not finding out about you sooner, didn't get you in time, you will be put into the sixth year.But first you must get on stage to be sorted with the first years," Madam Karvanti said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Madam.I'm sure that my time at Hogwarts will be wonderful!"I replied.

And then I walked off to the steps of the school.

_Author's Note Number Two:__ Hehe, to all of u WoT fans out there!!!!I LUV WoT and I just had to insert it somewhere! ;)Neways, please review and tell me how u like this!I've gotta go – evil homework __L__Smiles from Jaxx __J___


	2. As The Snow Falls chapter 2

As the Snow Falls

As the Snow Falls

Chapters 2

_Disclaimer - I only own Elayne Mantavo, Aaron Mantavo, Eliza Mantavo, and Madame Karvanti.That's it!The rest is JK's!_

_ _

_Author's Note Number One: Hey ppl!I haven't been here for a LONG time! Rn't ya just SOOOO happi to see me???O...well, you can still fake it right?;)Neways, I just wanted to say sry that this came out so late...but life's hectic.What with finals and tests and school ending and getting summer together, and making plans with friends, and well... that's all besides being the crazy Jaxx that I am!I'd also like to say that I am now ButterflyGurl's new beta reader!YEAH!!!!!!!!!Im SOOOOO proud!:)wells, neways, I'd appreciate feedback, it might help me make this better and will probably make me want to write and get the next set of chapters out!::winks::o.and im changing Elayne's last name to Mantavo.I didn't like Carnacarn the best, ya kno? :)Neways, here ya go!A delightful - hopefully - helping of ATSF!_

__

_O - and remember - this is a VERY LONG TIME AGO!EVEN BEFORE SNOW WHITE: WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!In this story its just after women have gained the right to practice magic, and use it.As u may guess I'm having this done a LONG time before Muggle women get the rights to work and stuff like that...this is SO long ago I can't even begin to describe when I think that it might be set!But...still, it may seem like now, since I write like this._

~Chapter Two: What goes on inside THAT head??~

_Didn't get me in time??What's _wrong_ with that witch??_ I thought to myself as I walked into the great hall._She made it seem as if I _weren't_ kicked out of Bauxbatons... It's _not_ my fault that those rats found their way into the kitchens, now is it??Or that Jeffery Winicker found out that I was the one that cast the spell that made a jalapeno pepper fly up his nose...was it?Or when I - Wait... maybe those aren't such a good questions to ask..._

At Bauxbatons, I had had the record of Detentions.I was the most "horrible" student that they had ever faced before.And what really surprised them was that I was a girl.I live in a time, when girls have just gotten the rights to learn and practice magic.They had just made the change from a Witch's finishing school to a co-ed magic school when I came along.I guess they just couldn't handle me, though, so I was sent here, to Hogwarts.

A house-elf soon appeared to take my broom away, and then I didn't have much of a choice but to walk up to the great platform in the front of the hall.

I stood, feeling very uncomfortable with all of the 11 year olds around me, until an old man with dark brown eyes and gray hair came up and put a hat, that looked as if it were almost brand-new, on a stool.This is kind of weird... I thought, and then it began too sing.It sang about the four different houses here...Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slyntherin. Gryffindor, the house of the brave...that's me, but it sounds so...so...goodie, goodie!Nah, guess that ones scratched off my list.Ravenclaw...smarts?well, needless to say I don't belong there...I'm not dumb or anything, but I'm not a genius either!Huffelpuffs...well, they sound like a pack of wimps to me...DEFENATLY not my style.Hmmm...Slytherin sounds by far the best.Cunning...will do almost anything to make things work...that sounds pretty much like me! I thought to myself.Soon all of the eleven year olds were sorted and then it was just me.

The man came up again and said, "Hello Children.We have a transfer student this year.Her name is Elayne Mantavo and I hope that you will all make her feel welcome.Now, Elayne, please come and be sorted."The man pulled me over to the hat and set it down on my head.Everyone was staring at me.O well, who cares I thought, angrily to myself._Not such calm thoughts, Miss Mantavo._ A voice said in my ear.

"W-wha..." I started saying aloud, when the voice spoke again.

_No, its quite all right.No problem here.And I'm supposed to speak to you through your mind!I am after all, the sorting hat!_

_ _

_What?That's pretty cool.How do I get sorted?_I asked the voice - er, hat.

_Well, I am searching all your thoughts right now, and I'm trying to decide where you belong...despite what you may think, you actually have a lot of good in you._The hat said.

_Really?_I asked.This was surprising.No one had told me that I was a good girl before...well, my mother might have when she was alive, but...now that it was only dad, Eliza - my evil stepmother, and me, I was usually told the complete opposite.

_Yes.I knew your father too.Aaron Mantavo.he came here a very long time ago.I'm sorry to find out that he has changed.From your memories it seems that he changed a great deal from how he used to be._

_Y-you knew my father?He's changed?This can't be possible, my family's been French for generations.He didn't come here.I don't want him to have come here.He is awful and I don't want to ever be anything like him!_I thought, shaking my head.By this time people were starting to get bored, or curious as to what was going on in the long conversation I was having with the sorting hat.

_Well, we had better get a move on!People are starting to wonder...I see that you want to be in Slytherin...but...you are so good..._the hat thought to me._Hmmmmm...well, I do think that you would fit in there...have fun in your new home - SLYTHERIN!_ The hat shouted out the last word.I took the hat of quickly and turned to a the table that was cheering.It was long and green with shinning silver tableware on it.Though, the crowd seemed to have a bit of a dark personality, I thought that I would be happy here.

_Author's Note Number Two:Heys!I'm pretty pleased with this chapter!I like it! :) and remember - like I said before in 4R&AP, not all slytherins are bad!I have a specific reason for putting her there!And I do think that Mantavo suits her better than Carnacarn as a last name.O well.I hope you like. And Remember - Feedback is a girls best friend - so please review!!!!!Smiles from_ _Jaxx :)_


	3. As The Snow Falls chapter 3

As the Snow Falls

As the Snow Falls

Chapter Three

By: Jaxx

Disclaimer – I only own Elayne Montavo, Aaron Montavo, Elayne's stepmom - Eliza Montavo, Elayne's dead mother - Lana Montavo, Madame Karvanti, Arianna, Lila, Renee, and Maya, that's all.Orimi belongs to Alexandra Granger because she made her up!And that the Mia/Mi Mael d Sai are my invention.But I got the words Mia/Mi Mael d Sai and their meanings from the language The Old Tounge from Robert Jordan's books.

Author's Note Number One:Hey Ppl!I'm SO sorry that I haven't written for a while…things are getting hectic…I had a VERY crammed summer (aren't they supposed to be quiet and relaxing?!?!) and I'm starting High School in the fall.If the chapters don't come quick enough I'm sorry…I forget things easily when I am busy…But I'm sure that a little feedback (Review or E-mail form! ([GuitarGurlie54@yahoo.com][1])) would help me remember to write more!!!All I have to say is that Elayne had a VERY big secret…

Chapter Three: Letters

It had been two months since I had gotten here and I was already having fun.I had gotten used to classes, Hogsmade weekends, common room parties, and friends.

'_Hmmm…I wonder where Orimi is… Or even Lila… Or Cicely or Arianna…Scratch that – Where else would Arianna and Cicely be, but the library?'_ I thought about our two Ravenclaw friends, when I opened my dorm door.As I opened the door I could see the five girl's beds. Orimi and Lila were talking on one bed.And the shy Maya was listening to her headphones on another.Renee – the only girl I had ever truly hated – was painting her nails a dark purple on the floor.

I started to walk over to Orimi and Lila when I noticed a strange book lying on my nightstand.I then turned and walked toward it, and soon picked it up.'_It has the family crest on it…_' When I opened it up I had realized that it was very old and very blank._'Well,' _I thought,_ 'That's pretty stupid…'_ That was until I noticed the note attached to it.

It read:

_ _

_My darling daughter,___

_ _

_'That's strange,'_ I thought, _'I always thought Dad hated me!'_

_ _

_The time is long past that I should have given you this and told you about who you are._

_ _

'Was dad drunk when he wrote this or something??Who I am?I'm Elayne Montavo – that's who I am!'

_ _

You are not like others.You are different.You have a power within you that not many know of, and that very few have.You are something special.

'Okay, that's it.Now I know he's on something… maybe Mean Old Eliza did something to him.Yeah, that has to be it.'

You have power.You will learn how to use is.You must.I cannot tell you anymore.The rest you must figure out on your own.Just as I did.This book is for you to write you thoughts in about your power, and your life.Your life will be changed. Greatly.But you must not forget who and what you are.Remember, I love you.

'Okay.It's official!Call the papers.My dad, Aaron Montavo, is a crack addict!'

Your Mother,

Lana Celeste Cantelle Montavo

'WHAT????' I thought at the same I had shrieked "WHAT????"My face went chalk white."Oh.My.God.This is NOT right!That is severely WRONG!The person that did this to me has SOME nerve!That's SO NOT funny!How did they know my family crest?How do they know my mother's middle names??Oh no!I must have a STALKER!!!"

"Can you please shut up, Elayne??Can't you see that I'm doing something important here???" Renee said with disdain, as Elayne went on ranting about how wrong the letter was.

"Yes, I'm sure that splattering enamel all over your nails is very important, Renee.But it looks like Elayne has a bigger problem," Orimi replied sarcastically, coming to my defense, as she and Lila ran over and tried to figure out what the problem was.Maya was listening to her headphones oblivious to the world around her.

"What is it Elayne?"

"What's the problem?"

Then I stopped screaming as I handed the letter over to Orimi so she and Lila could take turns reading the note.

Orimi just looked at me weird.

Lila was skeptical.

"Okay, Elayne… I might be missing something… Your mom says you have a secret.So, you have a secret that you don't know about.Sure, that's a little weird, but you don't need to go hysterical on us!" 

"Well, I guess that it isn't that much to be ranting about," I said, as my eyes narrowed, "except for the fact, that my mother has been dead for ten years."

That was when their eyes went wide.

Author's Note Number Two: ya like?This chapter is my personal favorite so far! And a big thanks to my new Editor Alexandra Granger!!JWell, Feedback is my friend!Smiles from Jaxx J

   [1]: mailto:GuitarGurlie54@yahoo.com



	4. As The Snow Falls Chapter 4

Title: As the Snow Falls

Author: Jaxx

Author Email: GuitarGurlie54@yahoo.com

Spoilers: none

Chapter: 4

Genre: Drama, General, perhaps Romance latter on.

Disclaimer: I only own Elayne Montavo, Aaron Montavo, Elayne's stepmom - Eliza Montavo, Elayne's dead mother - Lana Montavo, Madame Karvanti, Arianna, Cecily, Lila, Renee, and Maya, that's all. Orimi belongs to Alexandra Granger because she made her up! And that the Mia/Mi Mael d Sai are my invention. But I got the words Mia/Mi Mael d Sai and their meanings from the language The Old Tounge from Robert Jordan's books.

"What do you _mean_ your mother's been dead for ten years?" Orimi questioned, while Lila was still in shock.  Renee luckily had not paid any attention to what we were saying.  And Maya was still oblivious to the world.

I turned away.  "I mean that she's been dead for ten years.  She died on November 28th."  The memories of when she was alive had always hurt me to think about.  So, it was a rare occasion that I thought about them.  

My mother had always been kind.  She had always helped me.  She was always waiting with a smile and an ear to listen.  Whenever I had had a bad dream she could always make me feel better.  Whenever I had a problem I could go to her.  I remember dad then, too.  He wasn't how he was now.  He didn't hate me.  He was fun to be around.  And he didn't work all day and night… like he did now.  He tried to be home because he loved us.

Things started to change soon after my mom died.  Dad started to become very distant with me.  He started working all the hours that he could. He started meeting people, trying to be happy again.  But he was never how I knew him for my first six years of life.  Then, he met Eliza.  How I hated her – and still do.  My father knew that she wanted him for his fortune.  He didn't care.  I don't think that he cares about much.  Me included.  I know he cared a lot about my mother, though.  I think that's why he didn't care if he did or didn't marry again.  He could never love anyone else.  So… he married Eliza, thinking that even if she was a gold digger, she could help me when I needed a woman to talk to.  Boy, was he wrong.  I wouldn't come within a ten-foot radius of her if I didn't have to.

"Elayne… November 28th… that's today," Lila said coming out of her shock.  She blinked her light blue eyes, and ran a hand through the mass of ice blond curls.

"I know."

"But… how could this have gotten here.  Your mother wasn't a ghost after she died, was she?" Orimi asked.

"No.  She was always too happy for that.  Besides, ghosts can't touch anything.  Remember?" I asked, not really wanting to talk about this subject any longer.

"Oh, yeah.  Oops," Orimi replied, brushing her dark hair out of her slanted eyes. 

"Maybe she asked someone to give this to you," Lila thought aloud.

"That is the only possible way.  _If_ it really is from her," Orimi contributed.

"I don't know who its from.  It could be from my mother because not many people know her middle names.  I mean, most people drop their middle name or their maiden last name, but she kept both as middle names. See?  Lana Celeste Cantelle Montavo.  But… I don't know.  If it _is_ from my mother… we really need to find out what she's talking about and find whoever delivered this letter to me." I said concerned.

"First, you should find out what the power is, Elayne… and maybe even learn to use it.  If you know what is happening it's usually easier to figure out who is involved," Maya said quietly as she walked over to us.  Her shoulder length silver-blonde hair flowed behind her.

"So you weren't oblivious after all," Lila, grinned.

Maya's green eyes twinkled.  "I guess not."

_AN: how do you like that?  Since I'm writing my great (if I do say so myself) story FOOTS (From Out Of The Shadows) I had started to read some of my older work…and I musts say, that out of all of my whole series (Chronicles of Serenity) ATSF is my favorite.  Please_**REVEIW**_ because, just like in FOOTS, things are not what they seem, and surprises are bound.  Smiles from Jaxx _J


End file.
